


Expected Guests

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, F/M, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam visits Rowena during Yule.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 15





	Expected Guests

Sam could smell the warm spices even through the closed door. He raised his hand to knock, then thought better of it. What was he even doing here? He combed his fingers through his hair and turned to go, but couldn't. It was silly. She had to be busy. He couldn't even figure out a gift to bring her. Sam sighed. 

“Samuel, shit or get off the pot!” was eloquently shouted through the door with more grace and charm than the phrase deserved. 

Sam winced, but lightly knocked on the door just the same. 

“Come in!” Rowena cheerfully called out. 

The room was dark, save for the glow of candle light from the spiraled line of candles on the floor. Rowena sat to the side of them in what looked like a very soft robe. The mug she was holding had gentle wisps of steam coming off of it. Her smile was serene. 

He was most definitely intruding. “Um, I, uh...”

“Would you like to join me?”

“Yes.”

“Then close the door and come sit down.”

Sam did not have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt mulled wine.


End file.
